


The Good Hurt

by Cleo2010



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt fill on the CP Meme desiring spanking with Douglas as the spankee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocodile_eat_u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodile_eat_u/gifts).



Douglas Richardson is a man who knows what he wants. He's plenty comfortable with this particular sexual quirk but knows that with his new amour he should tread carefully, plant the seed and let it grow whilst still carefully maintaining the power dynamic Douglas needed to keep his world spinning in the right direction. After all, the captain can't get ideas above his station. What he wasn't expecting one Friday evening was for Martin to swat him on behind with a spatula from the utensil rack.

"Hands off, Douglas!" The spatula struck him hard on the right cheek, felt sharply through his thin linen trousers. "I'm in charge of cooking tonight and I won't have to seasoning things and stirring things and making a nuisance of yourself. I can cook, I'll have you know thank you very much."

Douglas hadn't been anticipating the smack of stiff, rubbery spatula so the first hit stung. The pain and pleasure only truly began to blur when he was aroused but Martin's accidental kitchen-related dominance had sent a much missed surge of want through his whole body. The second strike is going to feel wonderful but Douglas has to chase it.

"And what if I refuse, Martin." Douglas dips his little finger into the tomato and olive sauce Martin is tending to and sucks it into his mouth. Martin huffs a protest but Douglas ignores him completely, making sure to lean on the kitchen surface in such a way to invite his punishment. "Mmm..." Douglas muses for a moment before pulling his finger free ever so slowly. He's wasn't going for subtlety. With a more than testing look in his eye Douglas drawls, "Needs more oregano."

"I swear to God, Douglas if you don't leave this kitchen right now I'll... I'll be forced to do something about it!" Martin waves the spatula in a way that he doesn't understands is unbelievably teasing. 

"Really?"

"Yes, really, so I'd suggest you leave and let me get on with things."

"Well I would but..." Douglas loves to stoke Martin's rage, there's something unbelievably lovely about seeing him so flustered, but this time it's for a decidedly ulterior motive. 

"But?"

"You need more pepper."

"Out!" Martin strikes again and god, it's ever better than Douglas could have hoped for. That sinful rush that's coursing to his cock. "Douglas, did you just moan?"

He's been itching for this, it's been far too long and Martin has an obvious flare, intuitively knowing to hit the fleshiest part, whipping it away to control the contact. Yes, Douglas could teach him to do this perfectly. Lord knows the boy never gave up trying to perfect anything. "Of course not, but you could always try again to make sure. That or return to your under flavoured sauce."

_Smack!_

That one hit right over the first and Douglas closes his eyes and accepts that sting that rolls right through his whole body, making his mouth wet and cock stiffen even more.

"Douglas..."

"Yes, Martin?" Douglas says all too knowingly and controlled despite the slight heaviness in his eyes. He's not hiding exactly what Martin's doing to him.

"You... _liked_ that?"

"Indeed I did." Douglas peels himself away from the surface and presses himself up against Martin. His little sound of exclamation reveals that he can feel how much Douglas liked that. "Very much. I would even invite you to do it again."

"Doesn't it hurt?" 

"Rather the point." Douglas soothes away the sarcasm with a nuzzle at Martin's cheek with his nose, dipping down to kiss lovingly at his neck. Martin's still too busy processing this new development to be troubled with an actual kiss. "But to me it feels... exceptional."

Martin's still puzzled as his hand gently strokes the buttock he treated to two strikes and Douglas rumbles a gorgeously pleased sound into Martin's ear. "Oh, d-does that feel good too?"

"It's even better when I'm perfectly rosy and absolutely throbbing." Douglas smiles when Martin makes a rather hopeless sound from the back of his throat. "Don't be worried about hurting- eeessshhh!" Douglas is cut off with a hiss and bucks into Martin involuntarily but the friction pushes the pleasure spike even higher. "Oh lord, you're a natural." Martin pinched him, right over the spot Douglas knows is currently pink but fading. Douglas had been treading so carefully but it turns out Martin has an instinct for it.

"So you, uh, you liked that too?" Martin's voice wobbles a little though he's doing his best to muster up some authority.

"Yes, Martin, I did." Douglas tries to keep composed by Martin was throwing all sorts of delicious surprises his way. Martin glows with the smallest amount of praise none the less. "Would you do it again, please?" It's quite remarkable how Douglas phrases his requests in a way that it would be almost impolite to refuse him. 

Martin stares at Douglas's face as he pinches hard again but this time Douglas is prepared and it only makes his breath catch and his cock twitch. Even the subtlest of reaction is enough to make Martin shyly smile as he does it again and again, adding a surprising scratch at the end. The throb is fading though and Douglas needs so much more. 

"Can I... Can I... again, with the um, spatula? If you'd like that, of course, I'm not just asking to hit-" Douglas interrupts with a kiss that Martin is equally grateful for when he just can't stop talking. 

Douglas towers over Martin, still pressing him up against the cupboard and holding him far too tightly. Martin couldn't take control even if he wanted to but soon Douglas will let him see him at his most vulnerable, his most open and most trusting. Martin's left grabbing at Douglas's muscular behind, kneading and groping, as he steals air whenever he can. Douglas can hardly believe his luck and would be quite happy to devour Martin right here if his attention wasn't stolen by yet another firm strike. The blow travels through both of their bodies and Martin's more than caught up with Douglas's current condition. "Oh, Martin, _more._ "

It's hard to get the angle right as they're so close together but Martin does admirably, swatting with a wonderful thwack but Douglas's frustration is building. He needs this done properly. "Shall we retire somewhere more comfortable? It sounds so much better against skin."

"Oh god, please." 

They tumble into their bedroom, Martin trying to divest Douglas of his clothes as quickly as possible. Always quick to hurry, Douglas had done his best to teach him patience outside of the cockpit, to savour every sensation. Of course, there always was an occasion for something frantic and sweaty but not tonight. "Steady, Martin, we have all evening."

"Yes, yes, of course." Martin nods a little too much and he's still wielding the spatula. As delightful as it was, Douglas is looking for something else tonight and takes it from him. "Douglas what are you-?"

"I want your hand."

"Oh god."

"Can you do that for me?"

"Yes! I mean, I haven't done anything like this before but anything, for you, oh god, yes." Martin is almost pleading to be allowed and Douglas doesn't think he's ever looked more gorgeous than he does right now.

"Good. You may undress me." That will be the last order Douglas will be giving. Martin takes his time removing his shirt, touching and kissing as he goes, Douglas feels his control and responsibility falling away with each item cast to the floor. "Oh Martin, I adore your kisses." Douglas encourages, looking down at Martin on his knees as he pulls the waist band of his underwear outwards and then down over his hardness. Martin kisses Douglas's thighs, working his way upwards to leave a string of kisses in the creases of his groin. Teasingly he nuzzles his way to the bottom of Douglas's erection and lightly kisses all the way to the tip before swirling his tongue around the head. Douglas ignores the slightly undignified noise he makes but Martin's triumphant smile says it all. "You rogue."

"Delicious." Is Martin's only reply as he licks and laps at Douglas, never taking his eyes away from the man above him.

Douglas stands completely naked, his limbs loose and ready for Martin to give him what he needs. As much as he doesn't want to interrupt Martin's mission, he'll just be shifting the focus of his attentions. It won't be perfect, Martin is new at this, but it'll be a start. 

"Turn around." Martin whispers. Douglas raises his eyebrows in surprise but doesn't argue as he obeys. This was a very good start. "Oh, there are no marks."

"They don't last long through clothing if they even get the chance." Though Martin was sharp downstairs, gloriously so, it wouldn't have shown for long.

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Martin says with little nips to Douglas's behind. Martin was indeed a natural. It had taken a couple of months to bring Martin out of his shell in the bedroom, direction and compliments were key, but as Martin's confidence grew, his inhibitions lowered. Martin had quite an imagination, someone so reliant on self relief it was no bloody wonder, but now Douglas is reaping the benefits.

Douglas begins to lose himself in the little bites Martin's still scattering across his bottom, sometimes hard, sometimes soft, sometimes holding him between his teeth and increasing the pressure until Douglas can't hold back from moaning. His eyes fall shut as he savours the attention, the gentle grip on his hips to anchor him against the sweet nips, it's almost hypnotic. There's hardly an ounce of tension left in his body when Martin stops. 

"Douglas?"

"Hmm...?"

"Would you... Uh, how would you...?"

Douglas gathers enough sense to half answer. "Bed. Let me lay across your lap." There were many positions to choose from but he wanted to feel close to Martin tonight. He can introduce Martin to the variety in due time.

Martin scrambles to his feet and undresses as quickly as he can, almost tumbling over at one point. "My graceful love."

"You're distracting me."

"I'm just standing here, admiring."

"Exactly. It's distracting." Martin smiles something incredible and crawls to the centre of the bed, sitting up against the headboard. "Here ok?"

"Oh yes." Douglas steps slowly to the bed. He's done this many times before but it's the ritual of laying down, the exposure of his need to his lover and the open trust that really gets him. He wants to draw it out, especially his first time with Martin. He looks lovely and unbelievably willing with his hands clenched at his sides and his cock strikingly erect against his stomach. Douglas knew Martin wouldn't deny him but he had only hoped that he'd be this enthusiastic. Helena did it occasionally but he could tell she was getting little out of it, preferring a perpetually dominant man. It took the pleasure out of the experience and in the end Douglas gave up asking. Martin, however, is raring to go, closing his legs tight as he chews on his bottom lip, a habit he does when he's staring at Douglas naked and letting his mind wander to various filthy scenarios. Or was he? The doubt in Douglas's mind was like a bucket of freezing water, maybe he was just doing it to please him? "You don't have to do this, it's not a requirement."

"What? Wait, do _you_ not want to?"

"I do, in fact I've been wanting to ask you for a while. It's something I enjoy very much but it would hold very little for me if you weren't enjoying it too." 

"No, no, I want to, I really, _really_ want to." Martin blushes and nods downwards. "I'm pretty sure you can tell I'm not lying. That and I'm a rubbish liar." 

"Indeed you are. I suppose one might be inclined to believe you..." Douglas smiles but he's still nervous. It's an odd feeling, he's never nervous. Then again it's always mattered what Martin thought about him, at least since Douglas had found himself quite smitten with the man. Suddenly he didn't want to be the thorn in his side but the person who stood by him. And maybe once in a while a bit of a thorn in his side.

Martin clambers on to his knees and crawls to the edge of the bed, taking Douglas's hand and kissing his fingertips. "I, um... saw a dvd once. With a friend, back when I was doing my A-levels."

"Oh. You took an interest then?" Douglas was quite pleasantly surprised.

"Not in the girls. Kevin's brother only had _lesbian_ pornography. The content was interesting though." Martin grins mischievously and licks between Douglas index and middle fingers and wiggling his tongue. It was one of his secret little spots Martin had discovered during their inflight non-life endangering shenanigans. "I've always been curious and you have probably the second nicest bottom in the room."

"I beg to differ." Douglas can't manage much more as Martin sucks on his index finger all the way to the knuckle. "God, Martin this is going to take a very different turn if you don't stop that."

"Oh! Right, um, sorry, got carried away." Martin sets himself back where he once was. "Come lay on me then, let me show you how much I really, badly want to spank you."

"Lord." Gently Douglas climbs on the bed, kneeling at the side of Martin's legs. He's unabashedly hard, something about those words coming out of Martin Crieff's mouth was incredible. The man never swore but he could still make Douglas aroused and ready in an instant with words alone. The thing was, Martin really didn't know how good he was at that so it happened by accident most of the time. 

Douglas takes a moment to steal a deep kiss, Martin's gripping his hair as they let their tongues tangle. When Martin nibbles on Douglas's bottom lip he's suddenly reminded of what Martin had been nibbling earlier and damn near knocks Martin off balance trying to take his mouth. Tongues, taste and the little noises escaping Martin drag Douglas under, there's barely a thought in his whole world that doesn't surround the man.

Douglas is half breathless by the time he pulls away and strokes Martin's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Shall we?" Douglas prompts and Martin nods, a little drunk on the kiss. 

It's time. 

Douglas slowly lays himself down over Martin's legs, angled so his cock isn't completely crushed against Martin's thighs and so his behind presented like a rather well formed and voluptuous gift. Well, Douglas liked to think so. He wasn't lacking in that department, firm with much to grab, not bad for someone who spent most of his life just sitting on it. He lays his arms down at his sides and lets his shoulders and chest take his weight. He turns his head to face Martin but he usually keeps his eye closed anyway, helps him lose himself. He realises it's been far too long as he gives himself over to Martin. "Ready when you are, my love." 'Ready when you are' actually means 'don't waste another second and strike me hard'.

Douglas is expecting Martin to test him with a light tap, getting to know how it feels and what his own strength might be like when it's tested against another person but instead a hand runs slowly down his back and over the curve of his bottom. "Martin?" 

"Couldn't resist, you've got all these curves. M-manly curves, muscular ones, very strong and, uh, manly." Martin corrects quickly. "Feel." Martin runs his palm down the other half of his back, starting at his shoulder and following the rise and then the deep sweep to the small of his back. His palm rises once more over his behind, sensitising his eagerly waiting skin before brushing down his thigh. Douglas once again delights in the peculiar ways Martin's attention to detail would manifest itself. "I've never seen you like this before."

"It's not a position I find myself in often."

"No, I suppose you haven't." Martin smothers a small giggle. "Um, shall I start then?" 

Not the most seductive of openers but Douglas has already sunk into that relaxed headspace. "When the captain so desires." 

_Smack._

Douglas's whole body tenses and jerks beautifully, his back becoming more concave and his arse pushed up out of reflex. "Good lord." That was not the tentative first tap he was expecting. Douglas grits his teeth and pants. Martin had just done that. _His_ Martin. Oh god. Wonderful.

"Oh god, that was too much, sorry, sorry."

"Shhh, that was excellent." More than excellent. His whole body had flushed white hot, Martin had set him alight with one touch. "Feel free to experiment, I'll tell you if it's too much." Some more like that wouldn't go amiss but Martin's hand would be hurting in no time.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, um, here's another one."

"You don't have to announce them."

Martin doesn't answer but to smack Douglas firm on each cheek, letting his hand bounce which took the edge off. "Good?"

"Yes. More." _Smack._ "Oh god." They're only just getting started but Douglas is so overdue he's already resisting the urge to squirm. _Smack._ "Keep going." His voice is tight, he can't maintain his composure but he'll fight it. _Smack._ "Oh my..." 

Martin goes again, three times, each one different and Martin obviously likes the last one because he groans with Douglas. He could feel himself jiggle slightly, it must be a sight. Four more and Douglas is feeling it tip over into pain, he can't keep up but it's superb, his cock is throbbing and his mind swimming in the release of it all. "Oh god, just- just touch a moment."

"Like this?" Martin gently swirls his fingertips over his bottom. "Oh, you're so hot."

"Why thank you." Douglas's voice is half gone and he's struggling to get his breath back. "Oh, that's good, very, very good." Douglas does squirm now, it tingles and pulses like it's the only thing happening in his whole body. That and Martin's stroking his hair off his forehead. It's never been like this before, he feels more safe in Martin's hands than anyone else he's ever done this with. 

"Am I doing ok?"

"Perfectly." Douglas's thighs clench together as Martin risks dragging his nails lightly across. "Oh god! Martin! Again."

Martin complies, first scratching across both cheeks and then back with the smooth backs of his nails. "You're so pink. Like the colour of those silk scarves you gave to your 'friend' in Turin, beautiful colour."

"Strike me again." Douglas bites back the 'please' on the tip of his tongue. "God, I need you to."

Martin glances a blow before dealing him two on each side. Douglas bucks into Martin's lap, pushing his cock against his hard thigh as another strike hits hard. "Lord, oh god, Martin." Douglas grabs the sheets. "Keep going, god, don't stop." Douglas is rutting now, just enough to rub his foreskin against the thigh he's made slick with his own arousal.

Martin's keeps up a steady pace but varies up where and how he smacks, the room filled with the sound of Douglas hissing and groaning with each blow and the delightful thwack of skin on skin. "Oh my god, Douglas, I can see my hand." Martin stops to trace his handprint that wraps around the side of Douglas's buttock. "And another." Martin places his hand over that mark, the heat and cool, the soothing and the pain mixing into a concoction that's driving Douglas just a little bit insane. 

"Mmmm.... ohhhh.... ghhhhuuuu..." Douglas was aiming for words but they just weren't coming.

Martin softly draws a finger in random loops and patterns. "I just wrote my name on you, could you feel it?"

"Just felt like heaven... oh god" Douglas has his head buried in the duvet now, sweating and breathing hard. He rocks himself harder, quite sure that he could come like this now, a little more friction and Martin's hand and he'd be finished. "Martin, Martin." Douglas doesn't want this to end yet. He pushes himself up onto his hands and knees, god his cock his dripping on to Martin's legs like he's never seen before, not even when he was a young man. "My word, incredible."

"Douglas are you ok? Do you want to get up? I can get ice or-"

"Martin! I'm more than ok. Just... oh god, I want more of your hand. I'm not done yet."

"Really?"

"Yes, _please._ " Douglas curses himself, that was needy. "Martin, would you spank me again?"

"Wow, Douglas, of course, just give me a minute, god my hand is really throbbing, it must feel ten times that for you."

"Yes, it's wonderful. Utterly, unspeakably wonderful." 

"Will you look at me." Martin requests with a gentle touch to Douglas's chin. Douglas can't resist. He's expecting Martin to say something but instead he pinches and Douglas's jaw drops as he sucks in a breath. He needs to close his eyes, it hurts so magnificently, he takes it inside him and it turns into something beautiful. Something that makes him spread his knees a little wider, feeling that little bit wanton. "Wow, just... wow, Douglas."

"You... you must have done this before." Douglas can muster up as few words as Martin's returned to just sweetly stroking him, the sensations seem to fizz under his skin while his bottom and cock throb in time with his racing heart. He must look a sight, hands and knees over his very aroused lover, pink and throbbing from a hearty spanking and still demanding more, even spreading himself for it.

"Nope. Are you saying I'm good at something my first try?"

"Always room for improvement Mart-aaggghhh." Douglas's head drops between his shoulders and Martin's not letting go of the pinch this time. "Good, good, good." Douglas chants, fearful that Martin will stop. His cock is streaming now, he can feel it as he tries to hold on, to ride what Martin is giving him. "Martin, oh god, please, please, please."

Finally he releases. "I've given you fingernail marks now, oh, they're purple."

"I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Not yet." Martin swats him with renewed fervour. "More?"

"Agh, yes. Yes, please, please more." Douglas doesn't care if he's begging now, his whole body is swimming in all those glorious chemicals that make him feel better than drunk. "Harder, Martin." Douglas drops onto his elbows, unashamed at how he must look with his arse in the air and knees spread. Martin could spank him right over his tight hole and it would feel exquisite. "Yes, please, oh I need this." 

"Douglas, oh god, this is... Can you see me?" Martin has his free hand stroking himself. "Nnnnnuuuughhh, Douglas! I'm so close, just from doing this, I never knew."

"I.... can... see... aggh, yes!" Douglas back curls as Martin accidently hits him across the thighs, he could feel the force through his cock and balls. Martin stops to roughly squeeze Douglas's reddened skin as he furiously tugs at himself. "Martin, oh god, you're good, so good at this." Douglas's arms give way and now he's completely prone on the bed, the air so cool on his behind. Martin smacks him again, his hand bridging his buttocks, tantalising close to his pucker. "Touch me, touch me... _there,_ please."

"Oh, you mean..." Martin stops tending to himself and strokes his finger lightly across Douglas's centre. Douglas groans something guttural into the bed, ever nerve ending in his body had congregated just _there._ Douglas had never let him touch him before, it wasn't something he had felt comfortable allowing and definitely not something he'd ask a woman to do. Right now he was ready to give anything and everything, he needed so much more. 

"Yes, oh that feels so very... very good." It's almost too much.

"You're so hot there too, so soft and lovely." Martin leans forward enough to kiss the heated skin nearest to him and Douglas is truly lost now, the rumble of deep pleasure coming from his chest and filling the room. Douglas shudders at a cool lick, Martin's mouth cold in comparison, and his puff of breath making him tingle. Still his fingers touch and explore, never threatening to penetrate but Douglas has that chant in his head demanding more, more, more. 

"Oh god, Martin, get... get the stuff." Douglas can't bring himself to say the words but he's got eye contact with Martin now and he knows what he means. Martin's hopeful disbelief as quite lovely but Douglas is getting desperate. "Today, Martin."

"Y-yes, certainly. Oh god, oh god." Martin can't quite reach to has to extricate himself and fumble through the side table draw for the bottles they keep there. Douglas hadn't even thought to move when Martin settles directly behind him, in full view of... well, everything. Douglas reflex to cover himself is lost with another kiss to his bottom, Martin's lips were so full and soft it was almost a crime that they weren't shared with everyone. Douglas never shared though. "Are you really, really sure?" 

"When do I do anything I'm not sure will be a perfect success?"

"I could ask that koi carp." 

"It was delicious, therefore an unexpected perfect success. Now please, Martin, enjoy this rare pleasure I'm offering you before I expire or climax."

"I'll go slow." Martin's already got his slickened fingers circling, the same way Douglas does it to Martin when he's drawing out the moment before pushing in. He's twitching and clenching out of reflex but Martin's patience is helping him relax and picture himself opening. Douglas feels like he's floating now, right here, right now is utter bliss. He hurts and aches but it feels so, so right and breathtakingly divine. His heart pounds in his chest and his body is supple. All he wants is to feel Martin's fingers inside him for the first time. 

Douglas wishes he could see Martin's face but he knows he's concentrating, sticking the tip of tongue out in a way that makes Douglas weak. He feels the pressure increase as Martin tries to penetrate and he wants Martin so badly to feel inside him. Suddenly he gives and Martin slides in as far as the second knuckle. "Ohhhhh." Oh it's been a long, long time since he's felt that and he doesn't remember it ever feeling this bloody good. "Oh, _yes."_ Martin's index finger eases inside with small back and forth movements, each time going a tiny bit further. 

Martin strokes and squeezes, kiss and licks his every handprint, practically worshipping as he works his finger in deeper. It twists and probes, the sensation foreign but so full and perfect. Douglas is tempted to reach out a hand and finish when Martin speaks. "Let me give you more."

"Yes, yes, please, oh god." 

Soon two fingers are pressing inside, with Martin idly sweeping his hand from back to thigh, creating waves of pleasure through Douglas. "Christ." Those two fingers breech him and slide in with little resistance. Gently he builds up a rhythm, it might be loving but Douglas is definitely on the receiving end of a good finger fucking. "Oh god, Martin, that's-that's all I can take. I have to come."

"Just- just hold on, I-I have a plan." Martin takes his hand off Douglas's bottom but keeps moving those fingers in and out, curling and stroking him from within.

Douglas is having none of this, he's aching and will finish himself off if Martin won't. 

"No!" Martin smacks away his hand. "Trust me."

"I do-" Douglas is cut off by his own cry as Martin finds his prostate. "Lord, was that what... nnugh, what you were looking for?"

"No, oh god, oh god... almost..." Martin's pumping his fingers now, rough and twisting. Douglas almost wailing Martin's name with every push inside. Douglas reaches back and finds Martin's thigh, and it's then that he realises what Martin's doing. "You look wonderful... agh, so good, so pink, I did that, I did that to you, oh god!" 

"Yes, yes, come on me, Martin."

There's nothing but a choked gasp behind him before Douglas feels it, cool come streaking his arse and running down his thighs. Martin coats him, both cheeks and right across his hole. Douglas can feel it running down behind his balls and that almost has him spent. "D-Douglas." Martin mumbles, his head resting on Douglas's back as he slips a come-slick hand around Douglas cock and begins to stroke him. He's still got his fingers inside though they're not as dextrous as before, just rutting into his opening. 

"Oh god-" Douglas barely has time to warn when everything that's been building inside suddenly breaks. He can do nothing but sob as he jerks and comes, Martin still working him and kissing his spine. His whole body wants to curl up, his whole world focused on the sweet release in his privates and the feel of the man draped over his well spanked arse. There's not enough oxygen in the world as he heaves air into his lungs, sated and blissful. "Martin." 

"Amazing." Martin eases his fingers out and moves Douglas to lay on his side. Douglas is faintly away of Martin doing something but he's drifting and basking in the afterglow. When Martin tries to wipe him clean Douglas flinches away, he's not ready to lose the wonderful feeling of Martin cooling on his skin. It's better than the salves he uses after rough sessions. There's more tidying up going on but soon Martin reappears, curling up in front and wrapping Douglas's arm around his chest. "Are you ok?"

"Mmmhhhppp." 

"I'll take that as a yes then." Martin chuckles. "Thank you."

"F'what?"

"Letting me. My hand hurts like hell but that was utterly amazing, I've never seen you so turned on."

"You do that to me all the time, darling." Douglas bundles him a little tighter to his chest. Of course Martin would see this as some privilege, it could have been mocking fodder for a dozen trips to anyone else. 

"Yeah, all my animal magnetism, I'm surprised you can walk straight." Martin's sarcastic but there's a humour to it. "God, my hand actually really, really hurts. We can't do this before we fly, I won't be able to hold the controls." 

Douglas's heart leapt that Martin was already planning to do this again. "Well, there are other methods, other... tools." 

"You mean the spatula?"

"Well, I do happen to own some items that were designed for the job. I have a box in the top of my wardrobe you might be interested in."

"How interested?"

 _"Very_ interested."

"Um, what might I find in said box?"

"Oh I don't know, I can hardly remember it's been so long. Perhaps you should bring it to me and we'll have a look."


End file.
